It is common for integrated circuits (ICs) to have circuits which operate at the power supply voltage of the IC and include drain extended metal oxide semiconductor (DEMOS) transistors which manipulate input and output signals with voltages above the power supply voltage. DEMOS transistors of any given architecture are limited to a maximum operating drain voltage which depends on the details of the architecture. It is desirable to increase the maximum operating drain voltage without adding cost or complexity to the fabrication process sequence of the IC.